


The Barnes' Are Really Persistent

by Leebee023



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Old Becca, af, bucky will show up, dont worry, like dont even look at those movies, rebecca is amazing, slow, they dont exist, winnie is the best granddaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebee023/pseuds/Leebee023
Summary: Winnie was sitting in History class when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was staring at her world history book at a picture of Captain America and his friend “James Barnes.” She just couldn’t get why the guy looked so damn familiar and then it clicked. That was her damn nose. This guy was related to her. Had to be.Winnie read a little farther to see that his middle name was Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes. Wow, Winnie really was a dumbass. Grandma Becca’s maiden name was Barnes. Winnie was named after Winifred Barnes. Buck must have been short Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Oh my god. Captain America was gay.





	1. Bucky?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically just a family feels type of thing because I wanted Becca to be alive so Steve and Bucky could have some family. Because the Barnes family is awesome.

There were a few things Winnie knew about Grandma Becca. She lived through the second world war and the depression. She was a firecracker. She was passionate and accepting. Winnie found out how accepting she actually was when she came out as bisexual at 11 and her grandmother’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh I knew you reminded me of Buck.” And then had went on a rant about how Buck and Stevie were the cutest couple back in the day. Winnie knew she had an Uncle “Buck” as everyone called him, back in the day. Winnie had never actually been able to meet him because he had passed away in the war. But god does she wish she did. Grandma Becca talked about him like he had sunshine shining from his ass. 

Winnie’s favorite story was when Buck was arguing with Grandma Beck and some guy started laughing at her so he turned around with a fury and knocked the guy out. Then he turned right back around and started arguing again. Winnie really really wishes should could’ve met him so they could bullshit together. Grandma Beck also liked to talk about the one time Buck had had a date and had accidently spilled his entire drink all over him when Steve had looked over and smiled. 

Grandma Beck liked to call it his “gay panic” story. It made Winnie laugh every time she told it because damn it’s relatable. Grandma Beck would sometimes mention Steve. Steve was apparently a really small guy. Grandma Beck would say that he wouldn’t weigh 100 pounds sopping wet. He was also quite the fighter. Grandma Beck would smile and say how he would get in fights all the time and end up coming home with broken noses and broken ribs. Buck would yell at him for being an idiot and fix his wounds. He’d then kiss him and tell him to stop being stupid. Grandma beck said that Steve would always reply “Stop giving me all your stupid then, Jerk.”  
Grandma Beck didn’t have a lot of pictures of Buck. Only a few of him as a kid and a drawing of him that Steve had made. It was of Buck, no shirt, fixing a car. It was what made Winnie want to start drawing. And why she was taking three art classes as high schooler now. She wanted to get so good that she could replicate that photo for Grandma Beck. 

Winnie was sitting in History class when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was staring at her world history book at a picture of Captain America and his friend “James Barnes.” She just couldn’t get why the guy looked so damn familiar and then it clicked. That was her damn nose. This guy was related to her. Had to be. 

Winnie read a little farther to see that his middle name was Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes. Wow, Winnie really was a dumbass. Grandma Becca’s maiden name was Barnes. Winnie was named after Winifred Barnes. Buck must have been short Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Oh my god. Captain America was gay. 

Siting through the Captain America PSA’s felt a little different now that she knew that he uncle had tapped that. Honestly, she was a little jealous. The man was built like brick house. After school she visited the museum, to see the memorial on Bucky. She gaped at how many pictures they had of him. She wondered if grandma beck knew how many they actually had. Probably not, Grandma Beck didn’t even know how to use the microwave properly. 

Winnie rushed home and slammed through the door, pictures of Bucky from the museum in hand. Her mom looked at her puzzled. 

“Slow down, kid.” Winnie’s mom, Jamie, smirked at her before turning back to the skillet where she was cooking. 

“Ma! Where’s Grandma!” Winnie looked around the kitchen and living room. Grandma Beck had moved in with them instead of going to the old folks home because Winnie’s mom felt it was cruel to leave her in a place like that. 

Her mom pointed towards the patio outside, “She’s outside reading.” She said with a small smile, happy with how close the two were. 

Winnie ran to the patio and swung the door open, startling Grandma Becca, “Jesus Christ almighty, child. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” 

Winnie mumbled a sorry before sitting next to her grandmother. “Grandma, I found something you might want.” Winnie smiled at the woman when her eyebrows went up in surprise. 

Grandma Beck then made a gimme motion and Winnie laughed before handing her the photos. Grandma Becca stilled for a moment before she started looking through the photos. “Wh-where did you find these?” The older woman looked at her with tears in her eyes.

“There’s a memorial for him and Steve. Steve was Captain America, you know” Winnie smiled at her grandmother when she looked at her in surprise. 

“No, I didn’t know that.” She took a deep breath, “Ma and Pops wouldn’t let us see the letters he would send home. It probably had something with him being Captain America in there.”

Winnie looked at her grandmother in confusion. The woman shook her head. “Ma and Pop kicked him out after they found out about him and Stevie. We would visit them all the time but after he got shipped out,” A few tears fell down her face, “We weren’t able to see him anymore. Ma told us he had passed away when they sent us his dog tags.

“I guess I knew that Steve had gotten into the war, and god he tried so damn hard to get in. So I figured he would at some point.” Grandma got really quiet, “I had just supposed he survived. But I guess they didn’t have anyone to send his dog tags too.”

Winnie was crying with Grandma Beck. They sat there for a long while just telling stories. Becca telling Winnie story about the two getting into trouble (or Steve getting into trouble and Bucky getting him out of it) and Winnie telling Beck about the heroic stories of the two that she had learned in school. They stopped when they hear a cough. 

They looked up to see Jamie, she smiled before sitting down in front of them. “Sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I’m thinking we take you to the museum. Just so you can see their memorials.” Jamie’s face was wet and her eyes were red, she’d obviously been crying too. 

So they went to the museum. And the three of them cried when they read all of the different things they had done. Then they laughed as grandma Beck told a story about Steve getting sick on the cyclone and puking all over Bucky’s nice dress shoes.

When the news came on about Captain America, Winnie hadn’t thought much about it. The she listened closer, they found him. And he was still alive. She had taken the first plane from Seattle to Brooklyn immediately. Her Grandma came running out of the house hooping and cheering. They had cake and celebrated because holy shit Steve’s alive. Steve who punched an officer. Steve who is Captain America. 

The first thing Winnie and her mother did once the celebration had ended, was try to connect SHEILD. They called every number could, sent every email, sent every text, and even a few letters, so that they could get in touch with Steve. No one would even give them the time of day. They couldn’t even get passed the front office. Jamie had even gone into the actual building and asked to talk to someone about it, the woman at the front desk just looked at her blankly before they sent her away.

Winnie was just lucky that she was on spring break. She had been attending an art school in Seattle when she had gotten wind of Steve. She knew Bucky would be proud of her. Maybe Steve too, if she could fucking get ahold of him. The entire house was busy with excitement and Grandma Becca wouldn’t stop rambling about him. About how he would draw with her. And about how much fun he is and how kind Steve is.

Then the invasion happened. It settled on New York like a blanket of grief. Grandma Beck stared at the T.V. all day watching Steve fight. 

“He’s a goddamned idiot.” She had muttered after the invasion was over. “He’d cause Buck so much grief if he was here.”

They had all nodded in agreement to that. The next few days were a bit tough, traffic was crazier than usual, and Winnie’s favorite café was out of business because of the alien tech that had destroyed it. Which was why Winnie was now sat in queens. For a damn cup of coffee. 

Normally Winnie would bring Grandma Beck for a cup of joe too, but there was no point in bringing her this far. It was too much hassle and her knees were too old as it is. But it seemed that the fates gleamed upon her that day because as Winnie was grumbling about over priced coffee in fucking queens, she looked up and there was 6’4 Steve Rogers in all his glory. He was just sitting, sketching. Winnie about choked. 

She got up nervously and made her way in front of the man. He noticed her presence and tensed up before looking up at her. Winnie wondered if this was how Bucky saw him, Steve always looking up at him. He smiled tightly at her and she shook herself out of her trance. 

“Hi, I’m Winnie. I promise I’m not over here for an autograph or anything” Smooth, Winnie winced at herself. Steve let out a little chuckle. 

“Okay? Then what can I help you with Miss?” Steve’s voice was deep but not unfamiliar. Winnie had been listening to it for years, in study halls, detentions, the talk. That one had scarred her. 

Winnie took a deep breath before beginning. “My name is Winifred Parks. My Grandmother is Rebecca Procter. Formally known as Becca Barnes. I’ve heard about you my entire life and I think you might want to see my grandma again. She certainly wants to see you.”

Steve’s jaw was slack and he had a certain light in his eyes as he was quiet. He looked up at her in awe before standing up with a smile. “Well, Winifred. Please lead the way.”


	2. Jesus Becca!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally got to the house Steve looked at the house warily and twisted his hands together. It made him look a lot smaller than he was. And for a moment, Winnie could see that little asthmatic guy from Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter!!! But the next will be even better >:)

Winnie and Steve sat quietly in the cab on their way to Brooklyn. Once they were nearing the city she glanced up to see Steve looking at everything wistfully. She told the cab driver to pull over and paid him. Though not without arguing with Steve over who should pay for it. 

Steve looked at Winnie quizzically, “Why are we at a thrift store?” 

Winnie giggled quietly, “We’re gonna walk home. Figured you might wanna look around.” 

Steve smiled at her before gesturing in front of him, “Well please lead the way, Winifred.”

Winnie rolled her eyes at him, “Please call me Winnie, everyone does.” 

Steve smirked, “Of course, Winnie.” Winnie smirked back at him and they started walking.

Steve listened as Winnie talked about the different buildings and memories attached to them. Like the skating rink she had her first kiss at. And the café she took her first girlfriend. Steve had smiled at that one and told her that the grocery store down the corner used to be a gay bar that he would go to. He laughed when her eyes bulged out and she started asking what it was like. 

They talked the entire walk, trading different stories and laughing at stupid jokes. One Steve had told in French. Which was a little confusing until he translated it and then it was absolutely gut busting. 

When they finally got to the house Steve looked at the house warily and twisted his hands together. It made him look a lot smaller than he was. And for a moment, Winnie could see that little asthmatic guy from Brooklyn. Winnie just smiled at him. 

Steve glanced at her worried, eyes darting from her to the house. “What if- what if she doesn’t remember me?” 

Winnie laughed, “Buddy, She talks about you all the time. And I mean all the time.” 

Steve furrowed brows didn’t let up, “What if she doesn’t recognize me? Or what if-“ 

“Rogers. If you say ‘what if’ one more time, I’ll kick your ass.” Winnie smirked at Steve. He laughed before shaking his head and a look of determination replacing the worry. The bigger man nodded at her before smiling softly. 

“Okay.” Winnie opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for Steve to come in as well. “Ma! You won’t believe who I found at that gross café in queens today!” Winnie hollered through the house as she toed off her shoes. Steve kept his on, in case they decided to throw him out as soon as Winnie’s mom saw him.

“Is it that nice girl you’ve been pining over for the last two years!” Jamie yelled from the kitchen. Winnie’s face burst into flames as Steve tried to hold back a chuckle.

“N-No! It’s someone better! They’re here Ma!” Winnie’s voiced croaked out in embarrassment. She could feel Steve’s shoulders shaking with laughter. The bastard. 

“Better?!” That had Jamie walking out from the kitchen to see who this mystery person could be since Winnie had talked about Lillian for the last two years like she was a goddess upon the earth. 

Jamie’s jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Steve fucking Rogers at her front door. The man her mother had talked about since she was in diapers. She picked her jaw up and walked over and held her hand out to the large man. 

“Jamie Parks. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Rogers.” He smiled at her and holy shit his smile really is sunshine. 

“Lovely to meet you as well,” He paused for a moment, “Has anyone ever told you, you really look like your mother?” 

Jamie grinned, “Only every day of my life. Come on in, take off your shoes, get comfortable. I’ll go get Ma.” 

Steve did exactly that, following Winnie to go sit on the couch. He sat tense and very aware of his surroundings when Winnie touched his shoulders. 

“Hey, chill out. She’s gonna be ecstatic.” Steve just nodded, trying to swallow the knot in his throat. 

“-I swear Jamie May you better have an amazing reason to wake me from my nap, because if you’re just gonna show me one of those dumb cat videos again, I swear to everything holy-“ Steve could hear Becca’s voice from the hallway, a little older and worn and torn, but completely Becca. He grinned excitedly. 

“MA! Stop.” Jamie smiled at her mother and angry mumbles.

Once they reached the living room Steve turned around so he could see over the couch and at Becca. She was an inch or two smaller, but she still had those trademark Baby Blue Barnes eyes and a snotty attitude to match. 

Becca stilled at the sight. She gripped onto her daughters sleeve and tugged harshly. “I’m not hallucinating, am I Jamie?” 

Steve grinned and stood up, “Yep, totally. I mean do you see these biceps. Only hallucination material.” 

Becca huffed out a laugh, “Oh you little Asshole.” She then ran and slammed into the man giving him what could only be described as the world’s strongest bear hug. He wheezed as she slammed into him, obviously not expecting it, and hugged her back tightly. 

“I think you mean Big Asshole.” Becca swatted his shoulder and laughed. When they pulled away, Becca reached up and softly touched his face with a gentle smile before smacking the top of his head as hard as she could.

“Ow! What the hell Beck?” He flinched as she did it again. “Dammit Becca, stop!” 

“The first one was for getting yourself killed and the second for getting on a fight with aliens.” Becca scowled at him as he rubbed his head with a pout. 

Winnie and Jamie didn’t even pretend not to laugh as he glared at them, “I’m not going to apologize, Becca. Ow! Fuck!” They began to laugh harder as Becca started swatting him again. 

Winnie smiled happily at the two. Yeah, fate really was on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr---> bugsgocracra0


	3. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had made it his goal to visit the Barnes family at least twice a month. Sometimes he would drop by and see Jamie and Becca, sometimes bringing gifts like the Stark phone Tony had tried to pawn off on him or drawings of Bucky that Steve and Becca would cry over. He would also visit Winnie in Seattle because he was technically her uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know i've been posting like crazy but like. I'm super excited. I just have too many ideas. Anyways here's Natasha because she's flirty and I love her.

Steve had made it his goal to visit the Barnes family at least twice a month. Sometimes he would drop by and see Jamie and Becca, sometimes bringing gifts like the Stark phone Tony had tried to pawn off on him or drawings of Bucky that Steve and Becca would cry over. He would also visit Winnie in Seattle because he was technically her uncle. 

The first time he had done it, she had almost had a heart attack. He was just waiting outside her afternoon class. Art History and Appreciation. He had gotten a handful of looks from the groggy college students who must’ve been checking if he was real and not a figment of a caffeine induced hallucination. 

Winnie had startled and punched him in the chest, hard. It had knocked the wind out of him and made him laugh at the same time. Afterwards Steve took her out to coffee and brought her to an art store then the two of them proceeded to geek out over the art supplies. Steve will admit that he bought her far too many art supplies than she needed but who was gonna judge him.

Winnie was. She complained afterwards as they got dinner. And when he was walking her to her dorm. And inside her dorm. And in the text he got a day later. And in the voicemail he got a week later. And when then again when he visited her mom and Becca. He got a damned handwritten note. 

Steve really didn’t think it was a problem that he visited them so much. They were his family. Some of the only family he’d ever had. So when Fury had him come into his office, That was on the bottom of his list of problems.

“You’ve been busy.” Fury had stated once Steve had sat down.

Steve looked at him with confusion, eyebrows wound tightly together, “Um, what do you mean, Sir?”

Fury clicked a button and a picture of him and Winnie flashed on the screen. “This date in Seattle ring any bells.”

Steve almost gagged, “Nope. That was not a date. She’s my niece.”

Fury almost looked surprised. But he didn’t, he’s Fury. “You don’t have any living relatives.” He stated it as a fact. It made Steve’s teeth grind.

“This” Steve stated, “Is an invasion of privacy for one. And two, she’s Bucky’s niece. Which makes her my niece.”

Fury gave him a curt nod before walking over to the door and opening it. “I’m sorry I bothered you, Cap. But please next time, send me a text.”

Steve just glared at him, tense and angry, before stomping out of the office. He couldn’t have one little thing to himself. He had to tell people where he was going at all times and he couldn’t even visit a relative. Steve turned the corner to find Natasha standing there. 

“So you’ve been dating and didn’t tell me. I’m wounded, Steven.” Natasha said a small teasing smirk placed on her lips.

Steve groaned, “It wasn’t a date, She’s my niece. That’s so gross to think about.”

Natasha smirk widened, “So that means you’re still open for business.”

Steve groaned again.

After that Natasha badgered him about meeting his family. She needed the inside scoop on Steve’s personal life. She began pestering him about it, even more than she did the matchmaking thing. Steve had finally given in around thanksgiving. He couldn’t deal with one more word about meeting the family. 

Natasha had that self-satisfied smirk on ever since they left DC and he was honestly just happy she wasn’t badgering him anymore. When they arrived at the Barnes’ he turned to her with a stern look. 

“Do not do anything mischievous. I can see it in your eyes.” Steve squinted at her and she put her hands up innocently. 

“Little ol’ me?” She said with fake wide eyes. Steve rolled his own and knocked on the door. 

Winnie opened the door smiling, “Hey- who’s this?” Winnie squinted at Natasha suspiciously. 

Steve sighed smiling, “Don’t worry, she’s just a friend. Natasha meet Winnie. Winnie-“

“Natasha Romanoff” Natasha purred as she shook Winnie’s hand. Winnie went beat red before she stepped aside.

“P-please, come in.” Natasha winked at her as Steve glared at her with all his might. 

Winnie leaned into Steve, “You didn’t tell me you were bringing a hot friend.” She whispered. 

“Trust me, she’s off limits.” He said loudly glaring at Natasha as he was taking off his shoes. 

Winnie pouted before she went to go help in the kitchen. Steve followed to where Natasha was already making Jamie blush at the kitchen counter. He rolled his eyes before leaning down to give Becca a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Becks, how’s it going?” Steve asked as he sat down at the table next to her and Robert. Robert is Jamie’s husband, he’s kind of quiet but he’s a hell of a poker player. He works a lot but is also really kind. 

“Oh you know, dying slowly.” Becca joked dryly. Steve barked out a laugh and Robert chuckled from across him. 

“Who’s your friend, Steven?” Becca said pointing to where Natasha seemed to be flirting with Winnie again, if her bright red cheeks were anything to say.  
“Oh that's Natasha. We’re work buddies.” Steve heard Winnie laugh at whatever Natasha said and he glared at her, Natasha returning his glare with a cool smirk.

Becca smiled, “I think I’m going to like her. As long as she doesn’t snatch up my granddaughter.”

Steve chuckled, “Winnie wouldn’t be able to handle all of that. Damn, even I wouldn’t be able to handle all of that.”

Robert turns to look at her and pales, “I definitely wouldn’t be able to handle that.” 

They all laugh and get up to help set the table. Becca gets up and Steve tries to get her to sit down but that only gets him a smack to the head and a few curse words. When they finally all sit down to eat, Becca starts telling embarrassing stories about Steve and Bucky. The coney island story, the story of the one time Steve punched a nun on accident, the one where Bucky had gotten drunk and stripped to his tighty whities and proclaimed his love for Steve on the roof of the house and Steve had to bribe him to get him down. Natasha had been laughing so hard at that one that she had actually started crying. 

They had all finished their food and just sat and listened and laughed as Becca told them stories. Sometimes Steve would join in telling stories about Becca. Like the time when she was four and some eighth grader had thrown her ice cream so she walked over and decked the kid in front of all his friends. 

By the time that it was time to go home, Steve’s face hurt from how much he was smiling. He hugged everyone, giving Becca a small peck on the cheek and giving Robert a bear hug because he knew the guy loved it. Natasha had given everyone a kiss and hug goodbye, but lingered on the kiss with Winnie just to torture Steve. 

After they were in the car Natasha looked at Steve for a moment, face soft with adoration. Steve smiled at her and started the car.

“So,” Natasha started, “I’ve been playing you into the wrong field.” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Steve just groaned, this was going to be a long ride home.


	4. It's a Wonderful Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Natasha met your family before I did?! This is preposterous!” Tony was shouting now. Steve sighed. 
> 
> “Yes, she did.” Steve couldn’t believe this was his life. If you had told Steve when he was skinny and sickly that he would be in the future, with an older Becca and her kids and arguing with a multibillionaire about him meeting her, He would’ve laughed in your face and laughed walking away from you.
> 
> “On Thanksgiving!” Tony’s voice went a pitch higher as he yelled. 
> 
> Steve winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear, “Yes Tony. She wouldn’t leave me alone about it.” 
> 
> “That’s it, You all are having Christmas at the tower. JARVIS, order a Christmas tree. And stockings for every person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't begin to tell you how thankful i am for all the comments and all the nice things said. You all are amazing. Thank you!!! This chapter is really soft with a dash of some angst. Only a little. Also Tony and Steve deserve to be friends, I am now the creator of canon.

Steve’s blissful familial secret came crashing down around him on a mission of all things. They were on their way to take out a hydra base, because they still exist. Steve was at the edge of the plane waiting for the go ahead to jump out. 

Natasha, the asshole, slid next to him. He was still mad about last week when she had sent him, unknowing, on a blind date with a guy named Chad who talked about his work out regime and gloated about himself the entire time. Steve had to fake getting sick to leave. 

“So,” Natasha began, a teasing tone in her voice, “What would Becca think if she knew you jumped out of airplanes without a parachute?”

“Oh god.” Steve could only imagine. Her blue eyes would bug out her head. Becca would probably beat him to death. She had an oddly strong smack for an old woman. “I don’t even want to know.”

“Oh my god, Does Cap have a girlfriend?” Tony’s insufferable voice came from behind him, “Will he finally be deflowered? Can I watch?”

Steve turned around, disgusted, “No! No to all of that.” 

Natasha laughed, “Becca is his little sister.” 

Tony looked more confused than before. “What? You have a sister?”

“It was Bucky’s sister. They grew up together. Don’t be gross, Tony.” Natasha responded, saving Steve the grief of Tony finding out he was bi. He already had problems with sending the female escorts home after Tony sends them to his room as ‘gifts’. He didn’t know if he could handle a male escort. 

Everyone seemed to be intrigued with his family. Even Bruce, who usually stayed quiet during flight, as not to get too anxious. They all took turns asking different questions about them. Clint and Bruce were fairly kind about their questions, asking mundane questions like ‘Where Does Robert work?’ and ‘What’s Winnie studying?’ Tony however dicks around like making fun of Winnie’s name. He shuts up after Natasha glares at him coldly. 

Steve’s relieved once he gets the go ahead and gets to jump off the airplane. The mission goes swimmingly, he only gets grazed with a bullet so that’s good. Luckily they didn’t need the Hulk so Bruce is cheerful on the way back. Tony apologizes for being a ‘douchewaffle’ as he so delicately puts it. He tells Steve he’d actually like to meet the family because they sound fun. 

Steve just smiles at Tony and says he’d like that too. He knows Tony doesn’t mean to be a dickhead all of the time, It’s just a natural reflex. They’ve been working on it. 

Steve’s at home when he gets a call. When he answers it, it’s Stark.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony says before Steve can even open his mouth. 

“Hello to you too, Tony.” Steve replies dryly.

“Natasha met your family before I did?! This is preposterous!” Tony was shouting now. Steve sighed. 

“Yes, she did.” Steve couldn’t believe this was his life. If you had told Steve when he was skinny and sickly that he would be in the future, with an older Becca and her kids and arguing with a multibillionaire about him meeting her, He would’ve laughed in your face and laughed walking away from you.

“On Thanksgiving!” Tony’s voice went a pitch higher as he yelled. 

Steve winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear, “Yes Tony. She wouldn’t leave me alone about it.” 

“That’s it, You all are having Christmas at the tower. JARVIS, order a Christmas tree. And stockings for every person.” Tony ordered as Steve facepalmed. 

“No, Tony. I’m not forcing them to the tower.” Steve sighed. Why couldn’t he be normal. Oh that’s, right. Nothing about his life has ever been normal.

“Well, why not?” Tony asked it like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Steve hit his head on the back of the couch repeatedly, “Because they have traditions. In their own home.” 

“Oh.” Starks stops for a moment, “That’s fine, then we’ll go there.”

Steve’s eyes shot open, “No, Tony you can’t just- Dammit!” Tony had already hung by the time Steve had started speaking. Now he had to go visit Becca and warn her. Because he figured there was no good way to tell all of the avengers that they couldn’t come. They were technically his work family. Ugh, he was exhausted. 

Becca was way more accepting about it than he thought she would be. Winnie was just downright excited, because ‘Oh my god I get to meet Thor.’ Jamie had just frowned for a minute, glanced around and said “Yeah I think we can fit them all here.” Robert had shrugged and said that any friends of Steve’s were friends of his. Steve had smiled and given him another bear hug because that man was amazing. 

So that’s how all of the Avengers ended up in Becca’s living room, in their pajamas, on Christmas morning. They were all forced to stay overnight because “Who misses Christmas Eve?” Everyone was listening carefully to Becca as she was telling a story about Bucky and Steve breaking into one of the tallest buildings at the time to look at the stars from the roof. 

“I remember that,” Steve added coming into the room with a tray of hot chocolate for everyone, “Buck called me an idiot for suggesting to do it but then again he didn’t complain once we were up there. That’s where we had our first kiss.” 

Steve was so comfortable that he didn’t even realize that he let it slip. Something about being at Beck’s and being in his pajamas, sipping coca with the people he holds most dear made his guard slip. He tensed for a moment as everyone stared at him.

Tony nodded, “I broke into a museum and had my first kiss with the hottest guy in our school. Just to spite all of the girls in our school.” 

Steve laughed, he would have never thought that it would've been Tony to put him at ease. He guesses it was a Christmas miracle. Becca smiled at Steve sadly. 

Steve could feel tears prickling his eyes, he sniffed and stood up. “So, presents?”

Everyone nodded eagerly and ran to the tree. Steve stood back for a moment as everyone picked out what they were going to open up from the giant pile of presents. Becca touched his shoulder. 

“I never knew that’s where you had your first kiss. Buck always told me it was on the Ferris Wheel at Coney Island.”

Steve shook his head, “No that was our third.” She grinned at him.

“What a little dickwad.” Beck said softly, her voice cracking a bit.

“Yeah he was a Jerk.” Steve’s voice wavered as a tear fell down his face, cooling his warm cheeks, “C’mon dork, the kids are waiting.” Steve gestured towards the group where Natasha and Tony were arguing over who’s gift Steve should open. 

Becca joined them smiling softly when Thor gave her an unwrapped gift, not really getting what Christmas is, but still having the spirit. 

Yeah. This was his family. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.


	5. Steve Rogers Is An Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Steve reached the guy who was just a few meters ahead of him a second ago, Steve smirks, “On your left.” The dude nods at him, and Steve takes it as a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Warning!! Mentions of PTSD  
Okay, this chapter is a bit shorter but its kind of a filler chapter because I've got something big planned, and let me tell you, It's gonna be angsty.

Steve was jogging his at his normal pace. Today he had decided he wanted a change of scenery. So here he was, running lazy laps around the Washington monument. On one of his he noticed a jogger. Probably some random guy Steve would never see again. Still, He didn’t want to lose to this guy. So Steve picked up the pace. He began running faster than him. 

Once Steve reached the guy who was just a few meters ahead of him a second ago, Steve smirks, “On your left.” The dude nods at him, and Steve takes it as a challenge. 

The thing about Steve Rogers is that he will never back down from a challenge. Steve might cheat, or go the easy route, but he will never ever back down. And this man was challenging him. Oh this was gonna be fun. 

Steve was back around in a minute, only slowing down to say, “On your left.”   
The man cursed, running quicker. Steve let him get a little ahead of him just so he could see the guys face as Steve passed him again, “On your left.”

“Motherfucker!” The guy started to sprint now as Steve passed him, once, twice, three times with another “On your left.”

The next time he passed by the guy was in a full sweat, back drenched. “On your-“

“I know!” Steve just smirked and did another lap. It took the guy two more laps before he sat, back to the tree and gulping his bottle of water. 

Steve stopped running and walked over to the guy, smirking. The guy looked up to him. “You, my man, are an asshole.”

Steve laughed at the comment. He helped the guy up and stuck out his for him to shake. “Steve Rogers.”

The man grabbed his hand and shook it hard, “Sam Wilson. So Captain America.”

Steve smiled and shrugged. Sam just smiled at him. “Dude, do you do that with every jogger you see?”

Steve laughed again, “Nope, just you. You’re special.”

Sam groans, “Dear diary, today I found out that Captain America is an asshole who challenges people who are jogging to a race.”

Steve laughed harder, “What you gonna back down from it next time?”

Sam looked at him exasperated, “There’s gonna be a next time? And of course not.”

Steve grinned, “So why are you up at the asscrack of dawn?”

Sam smiled and shrugged, “Can’t sleep after coming home.”

Steve nodded, he understood, “Where’d you serve?” 

“Afghanistan.” 

Steve nodded before smirking, “Guess I don’t have to tell you where I served.”

Sam nodded, a bittersweet expression on his face, “Well a war’s still a war. If you ever have troubles sleeping, I work at the VA here in town, I’ll let you in for a session.”

Steve was taken aback, after he was unthawed, no one had even acknowledged the fact that he had just came straight out of war. He knew he had PTSD, it had triggered one day after he heard the backfire from a truck while he was in his apartment. And suddenly he was back in that hydra hideout trying to find Bucky. When he came out of it he was curled in on himself, sobbing and shaking. He was happy that someone was understanding about this. That someone actually understood that he couldn’t really ask for help.

“Thank you, Sam.” Steve smiled at the man softly. He gave a bright smile back.

“Just paying you back for helping me burn 3000 calories in 20 minutes.” Steve laughed again and got his number, in case he had any questions about the VA. And he went to work. 

Steve did end up going to the VA, it was kind of freeing, to hear all of the people talk about some of the same issues he has. He smiles at Sam when the meeting is over. 

“So what did you think Mr. Rogers?” Sam smiled back. 

“It was good, kind of freeing.” Steve says honestly. Sam is kind of a godsend. He hasn’t really known what to do with all his baggage and now he has a place where he can unload it safely. 

Him and Sam go to get a beer and they talk about all sorts of different things. He learns that Sam like football better than baseball, but he’s a hardcore Yankees fan. Steve threatens to leave the bar when he says that. Steve tells him he’s a hardcore Dodgers fan and Sam makes fun of him for fifteen minutes. They laugh about meaningless crap and Sam gets a bit too tipsy so Steve drops him off. 

“You’re a good bud, Steve.” He slurs on Steve’s shoulder and Steve laughs. He gets him inside and helps him onto the bed. Sam drunkenly salutes Steve before he leaves. 

Steve’s pretty happy with how his day went.

The next day at 5 am, Steve sees Sam speed walking more than jogging. Sam notices him and puts up his hand. He’s wearing sunglasses and is wincing. 

“On my left, I know. I’ve got a hangover, gimme a raincheck.” 

Steve pats him on his back and tells him “On your left.” Because Steve really is that big of an asshole.


	6. Give 'em hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve,” Natasha whispered as if she was going to spook him, “I know he wouldn’t be happy if he saw you like this. You need to be happy. He would want you to move on.”
> 
> Steve felt a tear fall and his face flush, “Three years.” Steve whispered back. He didn’t know why he whispered. Like he might disappoint him if he did. 
> 
> Natasha glanced at him, confused. 
> 
> “It’s only been three years.” Steve continued, voice soft and breaking, “It may have been seventy years for you guys, but-“
> 
> Steve let out a little sob, shaking, “It’s only been three years. I remember holding him like it was yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is very angsty, and the next one will be too. But i promise just a few more chapters and everything will be better. Bear with me. Okay lets go.

Steve had just finished a run with Sam when Natasha picked him up for work. Sam raised his eyebrows at the redhead and she just looked at him and winked. Steve rolled his eyes before telling Sam goodbye and getting in the car before the two could have any more interaction. The car ride was mostly silent as the two headed towards the SHEILD building. 

They were only a couple of miles away when Natasha spoke, “So Sam huh?” She said it in a neutral tone that Steve knew was only going to give him trouble. 

“He is just a friend.” Steve rolled his eyes, he couldn’t understand why everyone wanted to dig into his sex life. Or lack thereof.

Natasha grinned, “More for me then.” Steve huffed out a laugh, of course Natasha would like Sam. Sam will be thrilled, he’s definitely heard a lot about her.

Natasha’s face became neutral again as she spoke, “You know that you can date people again? He wouldn’t be mad.”   
Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. He didn’t need any context of who she was talking about. Steve knew. He always knew. 

Steve didn’t say anything. Just looked out the window at the passing cars. 

Natasha sighed, breaking her neutral expression. When Steve looked over at her she was staring back at him, somber and sad. 

“Steve,” Natasha whispered as if she was going to spook him, “I know he wouldn’t be happy if he saw you like this. You need to be happy. He would want you to move on.”

Steve felt a tear fall and his face flush, “Three years.” Steve whispered back. He didn’t know why he whispered. Like he might disappoint him if he did. 

Natasha glanced at him, confused. 

“It’s only been three years.” Steve continued, voice soft and breaking, “It may have been seventy years for you guys, but-“

Steve let out a little sob, shaking, “It’s only been three years. I remember holding him like it was yesterday.” 

Natasha stopped the car. When he looked up at her, she was crying too. She just reached over and hugged him, hard and tight. They stayed there for a long time. Just crying. Not saying anything. Natasha was quiet, tears flowing gently down her cheeks. She always did do everything gracefully. Steve, however, was sobbing loudly into Natasha’s neck. He hadn’t cried this hard since the night Bucky fell. 

No one questioned them when they came in late. They simply got ready and waited on the jet, faces red and jaws tight. It always made it easier for Steve. Replacing his pain with anger. Anger for the war. Anger for the bastards that took the one good thing he ever had, the one constant, his sun, his center, away from him. 

Natasha seemed to be thinking the same thing and so they went through with their mission. All stone faced and professional. Their normal banter wasn’t there. And Steve could only feel pure relief every time he slammed his shield into a Hydra goon’s face. He pretends he doesn’t see Natasha empty her entire clip into one of their bodies, even though they’re already dead. 

Natasha seems to love Bucky like a brother. Like a family member she never got to meet but knows so well. She realizes how much it hurts when she slams her fist into another Hydra goon’s face. It hurts like a bitch. It makes her heart ache and her body react violently. She attacks the son’s of bitches with everything she has. Steve does too. Tonight they don’t fight for the worlds safety or the kids at home, they fight for Bucky. Because no matter what anyone has ever told her, Revenge does taste very sweet. 

When Steve gets to his apartment, he’s exhausted and worn out. He wishes he could sleep for a week. He runs into Kate. He knows she’s a SHEILD agent, but doesn’t really care. It’s nice to talk to someone once in a while, even if they do work for the same employer and that she watches over Steve. He thinks she’s really kind. And he really thinks Winnie would like her, she’s got a kickass sense of humor. 

Kate smiles at him, laundry in hand, “Hey Steve,” She looks at him and frowns, “Rough day at work?”   
He huffs out a halfhearted laugh, because she really has no idea, “Yeah, I guess you could say that. I’m gonna head to bed, talk to you tomorrow, Kate.” 

“Okay, oh and Steve?” He turns around to look at her, “I think you left your stereo on.”

Steve bristles. He doesn’t have a stereo. He smiles at her tightly before she turns and walks away. He decides that going through the door would be the idiotic option, he takes the window instead. 

Kate was right, there was music playing. He walks inside to find fury sitting on his chair. Steve has his shield in hand. He sighs when he sees him. 

“I don’t remember giving you a key.” Fury laughs tensely. There’s something wrong. 

“You think that would stop me. My wife kicked me out.” There was something seriously wrong. 

“I didn’t know you had a wife.”

“There’s a lot here’s a lot you don’t know about me, Captain.” He holds a phone out, Steve reads it, ‘SHIELD COMPROMISED. EARS EVERYWHERE’

“Who else knows.” Steve feels a tightening in his stomach. 

“Just-“ Fury looks at him pointedly and stands up, “my friends.” ‘you’.

There’s several shots and fury is on the ground. He hands Steve a flashdrive. Steve hears the front door open it’s Kate with a gun in hand. 

“Captain, I’m agent 13. I’m assigned to protect you.” 

Steve looks at her warily, “On who’s orders?” 

“His.” 

Steve gets up and runs after the assailant. He can’t let whoever did this get away. Once Steve reaches the rooftop, he sees him. A man in full leather, long hair and a guard over his mouth. Steve throw the shield at him. The man gracefully reaches behind himself with his left arm catching the metal disk. He turns to look at Steve glaring at him. Through him. With the silver arm, he throws the disk right back at him, distracting Steve before getting away. 

Steve and Natasha stood side by side when the doctor announced the time of death for Fury. They were both crying again. Fury had been a good guy, he was an asshole sometimes, but he was good. They sat there quietly for a long time until their tears had dried, their eyes were red, and their cheeks were flushed. 

Some SHIELD agents call Steve into to talk with Pierce, He knows it’s a trap immediately. And that’s how he becomes a fugitive. Sitting in Sam’s living room, reading a file on The Winter Soldier. There wasn’t much in there that he hadn’t been told by Natasha. 

He was a ghost story. No one knew who he was or who he worked for, or at least they hadn’t before. Now Steve knew he was working for Hydra, Hydra that lived in SHIELD. That upset Steve the most. The one thing Peggy created to fight against them with, was being used by them. 

It made his blood boil. Those bastards took everything away from him, and now they were taking more. This Soldier being one of them. He was assumed to be the cause of over 70 different assignations, some even being U.S. Presidents. He had a metal arm. And he had shot Natasha. That made him angry as well. Natasha was his family, his sister, his best friend. And the Soldier had just shot through her like she was a wall. A damn glass divider between his enemy and himself.

Steve didn’t have to stew in his own anger much longer because his thoughts dissipated when he heard Sam’s voice from the kitchen. 

“Yes, ma’am… Of Course… Uh huh.. Yeah I know… I’ll give him the phone.” Sam walks into the living room, grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

“Dude,” He started once the phone was away from his ear and in Steve’s face, “You are so fucked.”

Steve made a small huff of confusion and held the phone to his ear. Before he could even start he heard a very familiar voice. 

“Steven Grant Rogers.” Becca’s voice came out clear and angry. He whined a little and looked at Sam helplessly. Sam chuckled before jogging back to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Beck.” He said it quietly. He was indeed, royally fucked. 

“Do not ‘hey Beck’ me. You are a fugitive, you dumbass. What the hell is wrong with you, Steven? Are you trynna gimme a heart attack?” Becca started shouting in his ear, Steve winced. 

“I-“ He started before she interrupted.

“Your explanation better be worthwhile because I’m about to take off my belt and beat your scrawny little ass.” Steve winced again.

“It was them, Beck.” Steve said it after a long minute had passed. 

“Them who?” Becca’s voice still had a strong bite to it, it made Steve’s face twist in a grimace. 

“The ones who hurt Bucky.”

Becca became silent, Steve could only hear her soft breaths, “Well shit.”

Steve smiled, “Well shit.” He agreed. 

“Give them hell, Steven. Give ‘em hell.”

“Will do Becks, Will do.”


	7. Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was bleeding and shot. Bruised and in pain. And he’s never been happier. His Bucky was right here. They survived. They were both so much different than before. But they were here and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters are gonna be angsty. Becca won't meet Bucky for another few but she will find out. It's gonna be a little intense so just take a deep breath. I'll make sure to put a little fluff in there next time but just beware.

Steve was getting much sleep for the obvious reasons. One being that he was a wanted criminal and you don’t sleep much when you’re on the run. So when he got to Sam’s and all of the adrenaline had worn off, he almost fell asleep immediately once his head fell onto the pillow. One minute he was laying down and the next he was back in that hydra base with Bucky. 

Bucky was shouting and he could feel bullets whizzing pass them. Then he was on the train, cold bristling against his skin, and he could see Bucky clinging to the side of the train. It was like clockwork. Steve kneeled towards him, shouting something, and reaching out his hand. Unlike every other time, he grabs it. Steve sighs in relief as he pulls the other man up. 

Once he hauls him up he frowns at the sensation of the hand in his. It’s cold and unlife like. He looks at it to see a metal hand instead of the flesh one he grabbed. When he looks up at Bucky he sees the Winter Soldier’s masked face. The man looks at Steve with confusion. And Steve swears that for a second, a small second, he looks like Bucky. Head tilted and eyebrows strung together. He says something in Russian and fits his metal hand over Steve’s throat. Then squeezes. 

Steve wakes up with a start, covered in sweat, and scared. He didn’t know what the dream meant but he did know that it never happened like that. Bucky always fell. Always. He sat there and cried until the sun rose. 

Steve sees him again on the bridge. He kills their hostage easily and quick. It’s obvious to tell, he’s not his target. The Winter Soldier moves gracefully, looking like a well oiled machine. He fights Steve with an elegance that startles him. They move together like they’re dancing. Dancing on a violent stage. 

The metal arm balances out the strength of the fight. He’s aiming to kill Steve. It makes his teeth grind. And Steve pushes to remember that these people took Bucky away from them. These assholes took away his Bucky. His blows hit harder after that. Steve’s aiming to hurt this Soldier. 

It takes one slip of the wrist to take off the mask. Steve wishes he didn't, once he sees his face. The air pushes out of his lungs and he feels his knees go weak. 

“…Bucky?” Steve’s voice comes out soft and weak. He’s seen that face since he was six years old. Seen him smile, laugh, cry, angry, and sad. It’s the one face he could draw from memory and the first thing he had drawn. He knew his beautiful eyes and the small cleft in his chin better than he knew his own features.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Steve wanted to simultaneously laugh and cry. His voice always was beautiful. Steve actually let himself drop to his knees once he was waltzed away. He got cuffed and shoved into the back of a truck. 

Natasha noticed his silence and nudged him with her foot. He looked up at her. Her eyes softened for a moment before hardening in a cold stare. She stares into space, obviously noticing Steve’s quiet and still nature. Sam is quiet, too. They all know what happened on that bridge was something strange. 

Maria Hill manages to save them and they drive away in an unmarked vehicle. Steve stares out the window, trying to figure out what the hell happened. Why hadn’t Bucky remembered him? Was he okay? How was he alive? All Steve knew was that Bucky wouldn’t have ever willingly done this. He had to get him out of there. 

Natasha bumped Steve’s elbow, “So what’s got your panties in a twist? If it’s about Hydra, we’ll figure it out, Steve. We always do.”

“It was him.” The words come out of his mouth before he can even think. Natasha looks at him genuinely surprised. 

“Bucky?” Her voice is monotone but her eyes are wide. 

“I don’t know how or why, but it was him, Nat. It was him.” Steve says it hopeful and stern. He doesn’t get to feel sad or angry. He has to save Buck. 

Steve looks up front to see Sam, mouth gaping large and eyes wide. He shakes himself out of his stupor and says quietly, “Stubborn assholes.”

Everyone laughs a little, breaking the thick tension. Steve smiled and looked out the window again. He was going to save Bucky this time, no matter what. 

They went to the safe house to find Nick sitting there, alive. Natasha cried, gracefully like always, and pulled herself together. They started on the mission. It wasn’t going to be easy but they were going to kill hydra, once and for all. Even if they died in the process. 

Somewhere, deep in a hydra safehouse. The asset was sat in his cell. He was confused. The man on the bridge was familiar. It scared him in ways he never thought he could be. And that name. Bucky. It was familiar too. Almost like having a word on the tip of your tongue. When the asset felt his mission’s skin under his hands, the skin breaking under them. It felt wrong. It made him want to cringe. To back away. Like his body was trying to move farther than his head. His hands ached to be more gentle. To hold and caress rather than hit. 

He couldn’t understand it. How he knew the man. He voiced it to his handlers. And then he was punished. He knew he should have stayed silent. He cursed himself as he felt the first electrodes hit. He wouldn’t remember anyways. 

Steve was on the broken ship with Bucky. Bucky was here with him. His skin was buzzing as he saw his face. Steve inhaled as Bucky attacked him again. Steve was bleeding and shot. Bruised and in pain. And he’s never been happier. His Bucky was right here. They survived. They were both so much different than before. But they were here and that’s all that matters.

Steve dropped his shield, not even bothering to watch it as it fell from the ship and into the sea. “I’m not going to fight you. You’re my-“ They had never said it before. Never defined it. Everyone knew they were together but it didn’t matter. They never had to say. “my friend. You’re my friend.”

Bucky yelled as he ran towards him again. Steve didn’t even defend himself. He would rather die at his arms rather than anyone else’s. His Bucky. His heart warmed. He had missed him so much. 

“You’re-“ One more hit, ”my-“ Steve’s nose was bleeding and broken, “mission!” his face ached and Steve looked up at him. At Bucky. 

“Then finish it,” Steve croaked it out, he was just happy that he was able to see him one last time, “Cause I’m with you, till the end of the line.”

The asset stopped. This was wrong. He can’t do this to him. Not him. For some reason, this can’t be the end of the line. Not now. The asset went rigid and watched as his mission fell from the ship. 

Steve closed his eyes as he fell, satisified and calm. It was going to be alright. He had Bucky. And Bucky had always made it alright.


	8. Get Your Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She cried for a bit. For Bucky. He’d gone through so much that you could visibly see it. He was so tired and exhausted. So emotional. She didn’t know how he survived or why he did those things but she knew it wasn’t his fault. Couldn’t blame him if he did know. 
> 
> She dialed Steve’s number and pressed it to her ear. 
> 
> “Hello?” Steve’s voice was tired and groggy. 
> 
> “Steve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit more angsty than the title implies. Next chapter they'll be together :0 Finally...

The asset’s hands shook as he stood still. His mind screamed at him to jump after him. He took two steps and dove after the man. He soared through the chilled air into the water. Arms shaking, and breathing labored, The asset carried the man ashore. Once he was on the ground. Captain America. The Asset could only breathe properly once he was sure the blond could. 

It was like an immediate reaction. Like the man was always supposed to come before him. Like whatever the asset were to do, the man would always come above that. The reaction hit him in a familiar, unfamiliar way. Like his brain knew what to do but he, himself, did not. It was fascinating, and nothing was fascinating to the Asset. 

He sat with the man for a while, watching him breathe. It was relaxing. More relaxing than it should be. The Asset knew he should go back to base, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay with his mission. The mission he was supposed to kill. His mouth turned sour at the thought. Somehow this man was home. 

He was homey and familiar. And all the Asset could feel was calm towards the man. Which was so foreign towards the normal cool dull thud in his head. It was now warm and strong. Screaming to protect. It took everything in his power to walk away from the man. But then again, he knew he would find him again. 

Steve opened his eyes groggily to the white open space of a hospital room. It smelled clean and fresh and obscenely white. Goddamn why was it so fucking bright. He squinted and looked over on his left where Natasha and Sam were napping on each other. Steve smiled. Thank god they were asleep. 

He looked over to his right to find Jamie asleep, tired and worn, and Becca reading. Her glasses on her nose and her lips moving, murmuring the words to herself. He smiled at her and she glanced up and smiled back. 

“You’re awake.” She whispered before moving over and hugging Steve hard, “I thought you died, dumbass. Again.” Steve chuckled. 

When she pulled back, she was tearful and happy. Steve inhaled quickly and nodded. She frowned and sat back, obviously knowing Steve had something important to say.

“It’s about…” He stopped and she nodded solemnly. 

“What about him? You can tell me, Steven. I ain’t gonna break.” She chuckled, but Steve was worried she might with this news. 

“He’s alive. Like me, Beck.” She inhaled and nodded. 

“Hydra?” She whispered softly.

Steve nodded and they sat there for a while before they were hugging again. Becca started laughing and Steve couldn’t stop himself. They were laughing because life is crazy and honestly, so were they. 

“Shoot me when I get old and crazy too. Kay ‘tasha?” Sam mumbled on Natasha’s shoulder. 

She only smirked at the two laughing and hummed. 

Steve huffed and puffed in the bed. He was stuck on house arrest because he was supposedly ‘sick’. You get shot three times and you’re ‘sick’. It’s idiotic. 

“It’s not idiotic. You got shot, dumbass.” Jamie had said as she fed him breakfast. He was staying at the Barnes’. Mostly because they were his only family besides everyone in the tower and he definitely did not want to stay there. So now he was being babied by his niece. He fucking hated it. 

“C’mon, Jamie. Let me go on a run, do some house work. Something. Anything. I'm gonna die if I don’t do something.” He whined as he played with the food on his plate. He poked sadly at the scrambled eggs. 

“God, you sound worse than Winnie. The two of you are a pair. I swear it.” Winnie had visited Steve two weeks ago and bought him two different art sets and a tablet in retaliation of last time. She had declared a war and Steve was going to finish it if he could just get out of the goddamn house.

He groaned and finished his breakfast and lounged around as Jamie cleaned around him. Becca came down and sat with Steve until noon, before leaving to go play bingo with the girls from her hair salon. Jamie had left a few hours earlier to go out with some old college friends and Robert had gone to work at the auto shop he had inherited from Becca’s ex-husband. 

So Steve cleaned. And read. And wrote. And drew. And painted. And baked. All before 4 o’clock. He started watching a new T.V. show that Tony had recommended. It was interesting but not really what Steve liked. Game of Thrones was just all death and sadness. Not necessarily Steve’s cup of tea. 

Tony and the others had visited him once in a while. They were obviously busy with SHEILD collapsing and all of that jazz, but they made an effort to visit at least once a week. Tony had come over and talked to Robert about his auto shop for a few hours before being whisked away for a meeting. Natasha had stayed overnight but left at the butt crack of dawn. Bruce and Clint had showed up for about twenty minutes before leaving. Thor was busy with Loki at the moment. Sam was the only one who came more than once a week. He always came Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Mondays. Sharon would come with him sometimes, just to visit. 

That was how she had met Winnie. Then that was all Sharon could talk about. ‘Winnie is so talented.’ ‘Winnie is so pretty.’ ‘Winnie is such a sweetheart.’ All common knowledge to Steve, but Sharon really liked her. And Steve was oh so subtly trying to get them together. I mean, what else could he possibly do? 

Steve was dozing off in the middle of another episode when his phone rang. He groggily reached for it and answered. 

“Hello?” He croaked out, rubbing his eyes.

“Steve?” Winnie’s voice rang out, fearful and shaky.

“Winnie? What’s wrong?” Steve shot off the couch, getting his pants back on. He was comfortable, don’t judge him. 

“Steve, I- There’s a person here. He’s- He wants to see you. And Grandma. I think he’s Buck.” Steve stilled and inhaled. He knew Bucky would look for him. He just didn’t know it would happen like this. 

“Hold on, Tell him I can be there in a couple hours but he’s gonna have to wait to see Beck. I’ll be there soon hang tight.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” 

Steve rushed out the house to see Becca get dropped off. She raised an eyebrow at him and he gestured to the car. “I gotta go get Buck.”

She nodded and waved him off. She winked at him once he tumbled into the car. “Go get him tiger.”

He smirked before driving to the airport

(a few hours earlier)

Winnie sighed to herself as she opened her dorm room door. She was exhausted. She had gotten up at six, went to work at the coffee shop at seven, went to school for three hours and then volunteered at the shelter till nine. She just wanted to lay in bed for the next three days and never get up again. She set her bag on the table and walked to the mini fridge. She grabbed the three day old take out and put it into the microwave. She set the time and turned around table.

She shrieked when she saw the lurking man sitting at the table. He looked at her, not shocked, just tired looking. Like he’d been awake since forever. Even though her hands shook, she felt for him. 

“Can i… help you?” Winnie’s voice shook as well. 

“I don’t know. I think so.” His voice was deep and emotion deprived. But his face was different, it was confused and worn and tired. The man emitted an exhaustion farther than her own. Hi long hair and scraggly beard made him look homeless. Oh god, this guy was homeless. And asking for help. 

Winnie Ignored her fight or flight response and sat at the table. She looked at the man with a fearful curiosity. “What’s your name? I’m-“

“Winifred Parks. Your mother is Jamie Parks. Your grandmother is Becca. Becca Barnes.” His voice got soft at the end. Winnie was so scared and so confused. How the hell did this gut know so much. She looked closer at his face. Trying to figure out if she knew him or not. 

“I think my name is James.” It clicked. Bucky. Holy shit fucks. 

“Bucky?” She whispered, scared he was going to bolt like a scared deer. He looked at her wide eyed and nodded. 

“I don’t know you. But you know Becca. Are Becca’s kid. So I think I can trust you.” 

“You can. I promise.” Winnie kneeled in front of Bucky and smiled at him. He looked so incredibly sad, it hurt to look at him.

He smiled in a weird foreign way. Like he had never smiled before. She touched his hand softly and he held her hand for a moment before breaking down and crying. 

“The memories hurt.” He murmured as he cried on her shoulder. She rubbed his neck and let him vent. As terrifying as this was, he needed someone. And Winnie would be there for him. 

“Even the ones with him. They are so confusing most of the time. They,” He hiccuped and Winnie rubbed firmer, “They’re not confusing with him though. I loved him. I miss him.” 

Winnie smiled, “I know. He misses you too.” 

Bucky began crying harder, “I’ve done so many bad things. I-I’ve killed and hurt and I-“ 

“Shhh” Winnie hushed him, “Hey, none of that matters now.”

“But I hurt him too. So many times. I shot him.” Winnie clenched her jaw. 

“Listen to me Buck. Shut your damn mouth. He doesn’t care, and neither do I. You didn’t do that and it doesn’t matter.”

Winnie inhaled a sharp breath, “I’m going to call Steve. You can see Becca and him. They’ll come.”

Bucky sagged and nodded. “Just, Don’t leave. Please?”

“I would never.” She walked over to her phone and grabbed it. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

She cried for a bit. For Bucky. He’d gone through so much that you could visibly see it. He was so tired and exhausted. So emotional. She didn’t know how he survived or why he did those things but she knew it wasn’t his fault. Couldn’t blame him if he did know. 

She dialed Steve’s number and pressed it to her ear. 

“Hello?” Steve’s voice was tired and groggy. 

“Steve?”


	9. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky?" Steve's voice was raw and hoarse. Like he hadn't spoken in weeks. Like he'd been drowning forever and could only now breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am indeed alive. Thank all of you for your wonderful comments. I genuinely cannot believe the reaction that I've gotten with this fanfiction. Thank you for pushing me out of my procrastination. I wrote this at 3 in the morning for all of you. Thank you all again. I appreciate and read every single one of your comments. You all mean so much. So please, enjoy. (If you see any errors, forgive me. I didnt even attempt to edit this.)

Steve stayed awake the entire flight. His entire body buzzed. Every atom in his body shook with anticipation. His only thoughts were about Bucky. Is he okay? How is he reacting to the newer world? Is he scared? Is he in pain? That last one hurt the most. If he was in pain, Steve... well he wouldn't know what to do. 

The long flight nearly killed him, with nothing but his thoughts and the annoying man pressing into his shoulder to keep him company. He could have kissed the stewardess that announced their arrival, he was so relieved. Relieved to finally be able to see him. To really look at Bucky. His Bucky. Oh God, he needed to get off of this goddamn plane. As soon as he had the okay, he was practically jogging down the center aisle, no luggage, seeming as he brought none. He only need himself in this moment. Steve only needed Bucky. 

He jogged down the steps, quickly ran through security and out the front gates in the matter of 15 minutes. Steve hailed the first cab he saw and shoved money at the man. He spit out the address anxiously and told the man to hurry. Steve had already wasted so much time. He was so worried. His thoughts ate at him like a ravenous dog. God, he hoped Buck was alright. 

The cab rolled up at the apartments and Steve jumped out, running into the lobby and up the stairs. He didn't give two shits that Winnie lived on the fourth floor, four fucking flights had nothing on Bucky. Steve would climb the highest mountain and swim in the deepest sea for him. These steps were nothing to him in this moment. 

Steve ran down the hallway before stopping in front of Winnie's door. He smoothed his hair out and went for the doorknob. He stopped and hesitated. He was about to see Bucky. The Bucky who knew him. Who had asked for him. Who wanted him. Steve breathed deeply, his emotions swirling into an ugly hurricane in his stomach, destroying all other thoughts and reason. Leaving nothing but nerves and anxiety and fear. 

The door whipped open to revel a tired Winnie. Steve looked at her with surprise, all thought halting. She huffed at him and rolled her eyes. 

"Are you going to sit out here and spiral? Or are you going to come inside so I can get some sleep?" She quirked an eyebrow at him before he nodded and moved inside. 

He took two small steps before looking around. If Steve weren't Steve, he wouldn't have even noticed the man sitting in the corner, dark and brooding. But Steve was himself, and he always looked for Bucky. In everything, from real life to his dreams and every single thing he loved. Bucky looked up at him from where he was sitting and stood up. 

Steve's breath caught in his throat. His feet glued to the ground. Bucky was looking at him, really looking at him. Buck looked frightened and confused and surprised. And oh. That face was moving closer. Steve felt his heart jump twice as the man stood five feet in front of him. 

He was quiet and tense. His hair was so long and ratted, and his face was dirty. And he honest to god smelled like trash. But Steve couldn't bring himself to care because his eyes were still bluer than the sea, and those dumb fake diamonds you get at rock collector shops. Bucky was still, is still, so damned beautiful. And breathing and alive. 

"Bucky?" Steve's voice was raw and hoarse. Like he hadn't spoken in weeks. Like he'd been drowning forever and could only now breathe. 

"...Stevie?" Bucky sounded worst, like his voice had been torn apart and put back together, like a broken toy. But it was so him. 

Steve doesn't know which one of them moved first, but they end up into each other's arms. Quiet. Softly almost as the other would break. Steve sobs first, tears flowing quickly and at an unreasonable place. Somehow the end up sitting down, somewhere. Steve cant tell, his face is in Buck's and all he can feel and see is Bucky. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. He can feel Bucky's tears and feels his shoulders shake and hear him sob. And it is the most beautiful thing in the world because he's here. And it is the most grounding thing. 

They finally stop crying after a while and they just sit there in each other's embrace. Bucky's voice comes back, this time quieter and lower. 

"I don't remember everything. It's all..." Steve pulls back so he can see Bucky's face, god his beautiful face, "fragmented. Sometimes you're small and weak. Sometimes you're young and have no teeth. But you are you." 

Steve can't breathe as Bucky continues, "I think about you in every single thing I do, even when... even when I don't know you. I think... that I missed you." 

Steve holds Bucky's face, soft and gentle. Like if he presses to hard he'll disappear and with their track record that is a serious possibility. "I have missed you every. Single. Day. I think about you when I wake up, when I eat breakfast, go to work, draw, sleep. Fuck I think about you when I breathe in too shallow. Buck, I only think about you." Steve's voice is so hushed he can barely hear himself but he sees Bucky lips quirk up and suddenly he laughs. 

Steve startles back. The laugh sounds strange, like it happened reflexively. Like it was the first time he had ever laughed. But it continues. And suddenly Bucky is shaking with laughter. Bucky laughs for a few minutes before Steve laughs too. And they sit there just giggling. Like two really big idiots. 

"That was so fucking corny." Bucky laughs out. And Steve thinks he might cry because that accent. It takes him right back to 1934. When they are teenagers and everything was fine besides Steve's health and the declining economy. Steve laughs back. Because yeah, that was really goddamn corny. They giggle and press heads together because, yeah this is good. Steve finally feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Please give me a comment if you enjoyed it or if you didn't, tell me what you think i could improve on! anyways here's my tumblr if you want to message me or anything bugsgocracra0

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everyone he knew is dead;And other realizations about Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511881) by [PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson)


End file.
